Only The Guilty Remember
by Love then Hate
Summary: As a shinobi, you are taught to never reveal your emotions, Ichigo, Tsunade's daughter learned that very quickly living with the Uchiha. But what is the cause of the two brothers to seek revenge, is it their pride or is she the reason. Suck at Summaries!


Hey, this is one of my very first stories so I really hope that everyone enjoys it….

And don't forget to review, even if its bad LOL I would like to know what everyone thinks about the story so I can make it better.

_**Chapter One**_

_**Death**_

A beautiful young child around the age of eleven walked through the peaceful forest within the Leaf Village, enjoying the silence which she received. "It's been so long since I have traveled this path." She commented quietly as she stepped on a small branch, startling the birds which surrounded her.

She watched the flock of birds fly above her, their long, elegant wings flapping against the gentle breeze. A faint smile crossed her lips as she returned her gaze to the ground, noticing a familiar voice calling her name in the distance.

A small blush appeared on her face as she turned towards the voice, running gracefully through the dense forest until she came upon the male which had called for her.

"Where were you?" The tall man asked as she stopped in front of him, her icy blue eyes staring at the scar which crossed his face.

"In the forest sensei." She answered with a gentle voice, glancing back towards the ground where a small brown dog had just appeared. "Pakkun?" She questioned silently as the dog lifted his beady brown eyes to both of the ninja.

"We must go to the Uchiha clan now." The dog spoke seriously before disappearing in a cloud of white smoke.

"Something is wrong." She stated as she turned away from her sensei, running back through the woods to where her first home was in this small little village.

Flashback

"Uchiha?" A young girl with pure white hair questioned as she ran through the narrow streets of the Hidden Leaf Village trying to catch up with her mothers long steps.

"Yes, the Uchihas are gracious enough to let you live with them while I am away." Her mother explained as another girl with brown hair walked up to them, carrying a small pig within her small arms.

"Lady Tsunade, we have to go now." The young girl stated quietly as she stared into the distance, watching two of the Uchiha heirs sauntering towards them.

"Not until I know my daughter is in good hands." She smiled as she knelt down to her daughter, pulling a strand of her white hair behind her little ears.

"But Tsunade."

"It's nice to see you again Lady Tsunade." The tallest of the two stated as he bowed down respectively to the great sannin.

"Yes, now we must go so I ask that you take care of little Ichigo." She smiled as she felt the young girl no older than seven hide behind her right leg.

"Of course." He nodded as he watched the great sannin push her daughter away, keeping a close eye on the poor child.

"Goodbye, I'll see you again soon." She sincerely remarked as she hugged the child and let her go into the world of the Uchihas.

End of Flashback

Ichigo gasped once she walked into the quiet clan, shocked at the sight of blood soaking through the cracks within the walls of each home, dripping down to the cold brown dirt. "Who," She cried as she fell down onto her knees. "Who could have done this?"

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" She turned to the males dark voice, knowing instantly that he was the cause of this terrible misfortune.

"Where's Sasuke!" She yelled as she used all of her strength to lunge towards the Uchiha, instantly getting caught within his dangerous genjutsu known as the Sharingan.

"Where did she go?" Her sensei asked himself silently as he ran through the clan, searching for his young student. "Ichigo!"

"No, stop!" She screamed suddenly, her body lying by one of the buildings which he had just passed. He ran to her within an instant, picking her slender form from the cold ground. He watched as her eyes remained closed, tears streaming down her pale face.

"Did you find her?" Another man asked as he suddenly appeared beside her sensei.

"Yes, but she seems to be under the Sharingans power." He stated through his clenched teeth, wishing that he would have been able to save her.

"Sasuke…" She whimpered as he held her in his strong arms.

"Go look for any survivors!" He ordered as a few ninja ran up upon the small group. They all nodded and disappeared within seconds, quickly returning with the worst news of all, the only survivor found was Sasuke Uchiha.

Well that's it for today LOL, here's a preview for the next chapter and I wont post any stories until I have at least 3 reviews, good or bad.


End file.
